


Christmas Surprises

by ElvenAvari



Series: Jaspeth [8]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Christmas is just full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Seth sighed as he pulled the last ornament from the box. The silly reindeer ornament stared back at him, Jasper’s name written in his messy scrawl below the ribbon. He couldn’t believe it had been almost a year since he had seen his imprint, he’d talked to him sure but not _seen_ him. He had missed Jasper every day, every minute since he had left… but today it just seemed more prominent. 

A knock came at the door and Sue called from the kitchen for him to answer it. Seth placed the ornament down and went to the front door. He blinked at the delivery man that stood on the other side. 

“Package for Seth Clearwater.” 

“That’s me.” 

“Sign here please.” Seth signed his name and then closed the door, looking at the thin package curiously. He opened it and pulled out a set of plane tickets. There was a note attached and Seth’s eyes widened as he read it. 

_Pack your bags, you’re coming for a visit and shhhh! It’s a surprise! Love, Alice_

Seth’s eyes widened and after a moment a grin threatened to split his face. “Mom!” 

Appearing out of the kitchen, smiling, Sue held his duffle out to him. “She already called to approve it with me. C’mon, let’s head to the airport.” 

Seth blinked his happy tears away as he hugged his mother. “Thanks Mom.” 

Sue hugged him back before pulling away. “C’mon now, you’ll miss your flight if we don’t hurry.” Seth nodded and rushed to grab the present he had gotten for Jasper and Alice but hadn’t been able to mail yet. He also grabbed the presents for Leah and Lilliana before pulling a light jacket on. Two hours later he was on the plane flying toward the town where his vampire family had settled. 

Five hours after leaving Seattle, Seth found himself getting off the plane only to be greeted by his grinning brother-in-law. Seth returned the grin as he was enveloped in a tight hug. “Hey little bro! My ladies are going to be so happy to see you.” 

“I’ll be happy to see them too, I’ve missed all you guys,” Seth replied. 

Emmett nodded. “Jazz is going to be thrilled too. He’s been moping around the house for over a week.”

Seth felt a light blush rise to his cheeks. While they weren’t romantically involved… it was nice to know that Jasper missed him. “Well, we shouldn’t keep them waiting huh?” 

“Right. Do you have any other bags?” Emmett questioned. Seth shook his head and they headed out. Seth could barely contain his excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper sat on the couch in the living room, a book open in his hands but he hadn’t been paying attention to the words for over an hour. His gaze was actually fixed on the window, though he didn’t see the snow that fell lightly on the other side either. His thoughts were far away from the book in his hands or the snow falling here. 

He was thinking about a certain sixteen year old wolf in La Push, all the way on the other side of the country. Seth had been on his mind more and more lately. He had no idea if it had to do with the imprint or if it was just memories of last Christmas creeping into this one. 

Before Seth had come into his life he hadn’t given Christmas much thought. Of course, now they had Lilliana and the twin to spoil… he would still rather be where he had been the previous year. A small smile came to Jasper’s lips as he remembered Seth blushing and being nervous about inviting him over for Christmas.

**-x-**

The previous Christmas…

“You want to ask me something Seth?” Jasper questioned. There had been one interruption after another since Seth had mentioned needing to ask him something earlier. He watched as a light blush rose to Seth’s cheeks. A nervous flutter brushed over his senses and he raised an eyebrow. “Seth?"

“It’s nothing really. I doubt you’ll want to anyway. It’s just with this being the last Christmas you’ll be here… we go out to find a tree, decorate it, tell stories, eat and open presents in the morning… I told my mom it wasn’t something you would like but she insisted. I know you won’t be comfortable around so many wolves…” 

“Seth.” 

Those big, brown eyes looked up at him and Jasper felt the wall he had built around his heart give away just a little bit. He was sure, wherever Alice was in the house, that she was smiling. 

“Would you like to celebrate Christmas Eve and Christmas morning with us at our house?” Seth asked. “It’s okay if you say no!” 

Jasper smiled. “Seth, I would be honored to spend Christmas Eve and morning with your family.” The smile that Seth gave him was blinding and the hug that followed made that wall give just a bit more. When Seth left a few minutes later to go on patrol, Alice appeared at his side. 

“We need to go shopping,” she stated. 

“Shopping?” 

“You have to have presents for at least Seth, Lilli and the twins.” That… made sense. 

The next evening, Jasper parked his truck outside the Clearwater house and started to get the bags of presents out. The window blew snowflakes and the scent of Sam into his truck. Jasper stiffened and slowly turned. 

Sam stood at the edge of the porch; his hands were tucked into the pocket in the front of his hoody. His eyes were fixed on Jasper and for a few moments they just stared at each other. Sam moved first, removing his hands from the pocket. “Need some help?” He questioned. 

Jasper blinked but then nodded and handed Sam two of the bags of presents, getting the other two himself. “Thank you Sam.” 

“Just making your leaving as easy as possible,” Sam replied before opening the door to go into the house. Jasper followed Sam inside. He didn’t know how he was going to make leaving easy… he could feel how attached Seth was to him. No matter what he did, Seth was going to hurt when he left. 

“Hi Jazz!” Seth appeared, taking the bag of presents from him to put them in the corner with the others that had been brought. They would put them under the tree once they went out to get it. “You didn’t have to bring presents.” 

“Didn’t feel right not to,” Jasper replied with a shrug. 

“We were just heading out to find the tree, want to come?” 

“Sure.” 

Seth nodded and disappeared into the kitchen for a moment. “Mom, we’re headed out to get the tree.” 

“I’ll have the pot of water ready,” Sue said. She turned, catching Seth with a piece of turkey in his mouth. “Quit nibbling!” Seth grinned, kissed her cheek before heading back out.   
Emmett grabbed Seth and pulled him into a headlock. “Emmett! Lemme go!” 

“Say uncle!” 

“We gotta go get the tree!” 

“Say uncle!” 

“Uncle!” Emmett laughed as he let Seth go and then headed out the door to go on the tree quest. Seth shook his head as he looked at Jasper. “Your brother is annoying.” 

Jasper laughed. “Your brother too,” he reminded him. “Let’s go find the perfect tree.” 

An hour later they returned with what Seth called “the perfect Christmas tree”. Jasper had no idea so many things went into finding the perfect tree, but he had to admit… the tree did look pretty sitting in the corner of the room covered in multicolored lights. Emmett and Leah were putting ornaments on the tree while Seth sat with Lilliana and the twins, helping… well, making, their own ornaments for the tree. It was a cute scene, one that had him smiling. 

Seth looked up at him. “Want to make one Jazz?” 

Jasper blinked. He came closer, looking at the clothespin that Caleb was gumming on. “What are you attempting to do?” 

Seth laughed as he took the clothespin from the baby. “We put goggley eyes, a red nose and a name necklace on them. We make one for each baby when they’re a year old. Leah and I both have one.” Jasper looked up at the tree and Leah pointed the clothespin reindeer out to him. “C’mon, we’ll make you one, have a seat.” 

Sitting on the other side of the table from Seth, Jasper took a clothespin from the bag and looked at it for a moment before looking back at Seth. The younger picked up a set of the goggley eyes, put a dot of glue on the clothespin and stuck them on. A red nose and ribbon followed the eyes; lastly a small wooden necklace on a swirly wire was placed in the hole of the clothespin. Jasper took the black pen from Seth and wrote his name on the necklace. Without really thinking, Jasper stood and hung his reindeer on the tree…next to Seth’s. 

That night, Jasper sat with his back against the headboard of Seth’s bed, Seth curled up at his side. Jasper carded his fingers through Seth’s hair idly. He didn’t think anything of sitting with Seth while he slept like this. Seth had shared his and Alice’s bed numerous times when he stayed over at the Cullen’s. Alice thought it was cute.

**-x-**

“Alice, take down that mistletoe,” Jasper said with a sigh. 

“You need to cheer up, maybe a little kiss would make that happen,” Alice replied leaving the mistletoe where she had hung it. Jasper sighed. He wanted to be happy, he really did… it was hard being unhappy when Lilliana and the twins were so excited about Christmas and their presents but somehow, he was still sad and lonely. 

Jasper closed his book, standing to go look out the window that looked out at the snow covered woods. Seth was probably stealing food from his mother’s cooking, Quil and Embry were running late as always and in the presents under the tree was a sweater that Seth had gotten for his mother. Car lights reflected on the snow and trees then faded as the car was turned off. 

After a moment the front door opened. “Merry Christmas everyone!” 

Jasper whirled around, his eyes wide. There was an excited squeal and Lilliana ran from the kitchen and into Seth’s arms. “Un’le Seth!”


	3. Chapter 3

_There was an excited squeal and Lilliana ran from the kitchen and into Seth’s arms. “Un’le Seth!”_

Seth’s face split into a wide grin when he saw his niece running toward him. He dropped his duffle as he went down on one knee and caught her in his arms as she launched her small body at him. Seth wrapped Lilliana in his arms, holding onto her tightly. 

“You’ve gotten so big Lilli!” Seth exclaimed. She giggled and held onto his neck, refusing to let go. Emmett stood behind them, a warm smile on his lips. 

“Seth’s here?” They heard Esme ask from the kitchen before she appeared. Delight lit up her face. “Seth!” 

“Surprise!” 

Word of Seth’s arrival spread quickly through the house. Soon he was surrounded by Jacob, Edward, the twins, Leah and Esme, all asking questions about why he was there, how he had gotten there, and how long he was staying. 

“Alice sent me plane tickets,” Seth explained once there was a break in all the questions. “It was as much of a surprise to me as it is to you guys. Apparently she called mom and got her okay before sending them. I’m not sure when I go back… I’m sure the tickets say but I was too excited to look.”

Jasper stood next to the window on the other side of the room, unable to believe that Seth was here. Alice stepped up next to him and laced her fingers with his. “Surprised?” She asked. 

“Very,” he admitted. “Why Alice?” 

“Because he makes you happy.” 

Jasper studied her for a moment before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Thank you,” he murmured into her hair. Their fingers unlaced as he stepped away to go greet Seth. “Seth.” 

Everything seemed to go into slow motion then. Jacob and Edward scooped the twins up, taking them to the nursery to be put down for their naps. Leah took hold of Emmett’s arm and dragged him into the kitchen; she didn’t even attempt to take Lilliana from Seth knowing she wouldn’t get the girl away from her favorite uncle. Seth gave Jasper a smile. 

“Hey Jazz.” 

“Did you have a good trip?” 

“Very, first class really is the only way to travel.” Jasper laughed and nodded in agreement. 

“Jasper, why don’t you find somewhere for Seth to sleep tonight? We may have to do a little rearranging since I think all the rooms are taken,” Esme said. 

“Oh no need to move anyone Esme, just give me a sheet and pillow and I’ll camp out on the floor or couch,” Seth replied. 

“Nonsense! I’m not letting a guest in my house sleep on the floor or couch.” 

“Un’le Seth in my room!” Lilliana exclaimed and they laughed. 

“I think you’re bed may be too small for the both of us little girl,” Seth told her. 

“Seth can stay in our room,” Alice said coming up, slipping her hand through the loop in Jasper’s arm. “It’s not like we’ll be using the bed.” In truth, it had been months since she and Jasper had slept together. 

“I don’t want to intrude…” Seth said, a light blush decorating his cheeks. 

“You won’t,” they both assured him at the same time. 

“Alright, it’s settled then. Jasper, take Seth’s bag up to your room. Supper will be ready soon,” Esme told them. 

“Thanks Esme,” Seth called. Jasper picked up Seth’s duffle. 

“After you eat we’ll go out and pick out a Christmas tree.” He grinned at the way Seth’s eyes lit up. 

“Can I look for ‘mas tree too?” Lilliana asked. 

“I think it’s too cold outside for you to help pick the tree but you can definitely help decorate,” Jasper told her. Lilliana’s eyes widened. 

“Really?” She asked looking at Seth. He chuckled and nodded. 

“I think you’re just the kind of help we’ll need.”

**-x-**

That night after everyone else had gone to bed and Seth had fallen asleep between them, Jasper lay on his side, his head propped up by his fist as the other hand played with Seth’s hair. One of Seth’s hands rest on his side, the heat from his hand seeping through Jasper’s shirt and into his cold skin. Alice lay on Seth’s other side, her hand going over Seth to rest on Jasper’s hip. One of her fingers curled in his belt loop. 

“I thought I had longer,” she whispered. 

“Hm?” Jasper mumbled. He had gone into a daze, basking in Seth’s calm and happy emotions. 

“You love him Jazz.” 

Jasper blinked. “What? No I-”

“You do.” 

After a moment Jasper sighed. “Yes, I think I do.” 

Alice smiled. She wanted Jasper to be happy, above all else she wanted that, and she knew Seth would be able to make Jasper happy. She just… she thought she would have longer with him. 

“Alice?” She looked over Seth’s sleeping form and met Jasper’s eyes. “What’s wrong?” 

“I just thought I would have longer with you,” she said quietly. 

“You still have me.” 

“But for how long? You love Seth; it’s only a matter of time before you act on those feelings.”   
Jasper opened his mouth but then closed it. She was right and he knew that. He didn’t want to hurt Alice, much as he hadn’t wanted to hurt Seth when they left Forks the previous year. He loved Alice and he knew that some small part of him always would. 

“Can you give me two years?” 

Jasper blinked. “What?” 

“Can you give me two years? Seth will be eighteen then, mature enough to proceed with whatever type of relationship you want, he’ll have also graduated high school for the first time, he’ll basically be an adult.” 

Two years… two years for his blossoming relationship with Seth to grow and mature. Two years for him to figure out how to say goodbye to Alice. Jasper nodded. “I can do that.”


End file.
